fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: Five Long Nights
When you're not Ready for Freddy, you know who to call Ghostbusters: Five Long Nights is the 2nd FNAF game developed by Golden Studios, this time with Atari and Scott Cawthon. It is a crossover between FNAF and the iconic Ghostbusters franchise. Plot ---- '''Beginning: '''It's been 2 months since Fazbear's Freight was shut down, and Mike Schmid returned to his old job as a security guard to pay his bills. However, he notices that the Animatronics have gotten MUCH more agressive, and even, to the surprise of the public, attacking in the day. This time, Mike decides to talk to the owners about this, who agree to hire someone to sort this out. Who're they gonna call? The Ghostbusters!...the ones with the gorilla. However, they where busy, so they just hired the other ones in New York. ---- '''Night 1: '''Once they arrive, they get the load down on whats going on, and they gear up and get ready to kick some undead ass. Mike decides to stay with them, so he can help them around the building using the monitors. And so, in one night, they manage to take out the Animatronics and capture the spirits inside of them. However, during it, they learn the problem behind the situation: more ghosts have been wondering the building. After defeating Golden Freddy, AKA Fredbear, Mike suggests maybe more have leaked into the rest of the Mall. ---- '''Night 2: '''W.I.P ---- '''Night 3: '''W.I.P ---- '''Night 4: '''W.I.P ---- '''Night 5: '''W.I.P ---- '''Finale: '''W.I.P ---- '''Ending: '''W.I.P ---- Gameplay The game is a overhead dungeon crawler (er, pizzaria crawler) where you control the 4 Ghostbusters and explore each location, capturing any ghosts or freaks that come in your way. You control 1 of the 4 Busters, each with there own unique quirk, while the other 3 follow behind. When you find a ghost, you must use the Proton Pack on it and keep it on him for long enough to deploy the ghost trap. The more Ghostbusters you have, the easier it'll be capturing them. However, as you loose more health, you'll loose members, and the only way to bring them back is to pick up a health kit and bring it to the fallen comrade. In order to beat the level, you must hunt down every active ghost in the level, then capture the target animatronic to finish it. For the animatronics, you'll need to destroy the body, then try and suck up the ghost inside of it. The Animatronic of the level is invincible until you capture all the other ghosts, but it'll still chase you throughout the level. If your cornered by it, you can use a Freddy mask to disguise yourself and make it wonder off. However, you can only wear the mask for 5 seconds until you take it off the breath, and works best if you either don't move or move really slowly. If you get lost or need to find a ghost/animatronic, you can use the monitor (coutesy of Mike Schmid) to see the building as a map to locate things. It runs on a battery though, and if it runs out you'll need to wait a few seconds for it to recharge. And be careful: the Animatronics might try and attack Mike, so make sure to protect him while busting those ghosts! For every ghost you capture or depending on how well you did in a level, you'll be payed money for your service. You can then use the money you earned at the shop to upgrade stats like running speed or more health, upgrade your Proton Pack to make ghostbusting easier, and most notably masks. There are 20 different masks you can buy, each one giving you a different ability while using it. Masks Characters Stages Enemie Types W.I.P Weapons W.I.P Trivia *The game confirms that it was inside a mall, something hinted towards in the books. The Purple Guy was also given a more realistic appearance: a 30 year old man with messy hair and a stuble, wearing a purple Night Guard outfit. **However, the game is regarded as non-canon, the biggest evidence being the Ghostbusters outright existance in this world, alongside a few continuety errors. *Credit to Blue Core Studios for the Freddy art in the logo, alongside various others for the fan art in this page. Category:Joke Articles Category:Weird Crossovers Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Ghostbusters (series) Category:Crossover Games Category:Non-Canon Category:PC Games Category:Golden Studios